Eliot
"This is one of your character's quotations! Wow." Eliot is a Reaper from Week 11 of The Reaper's Game. Here is a short snippet of something cool yeah. Appearance THIS IS WHERE YOU DESCRIBE THEIR FACE. Personality Eliot is rather laidback, but he doesn’t tolerate certain type of Players, especially those who do not try to connect to their partners. Although Eliot is very respectful of his fellow reapers, he can be rather cruel toward players, considering them not worth the effort to know. He would only interact with Players when he has to. Very few players catch his interest. History Pre-Game When Eliot was six, his mother, Alice got diagnosed with cancer. She died when Eliot was 8. Everyone in Eliot’s family react differently. Allen took it worst. He started acting out when Eliot was almost 8, and everyone was too busy to notice or do much. Eventually once Alice passed away, Allen had gotten worst, constantly arguing with Nate, bullying Eliot and Ana, picking fights at school and home. But Eliot put aside his feeling and chose to fight back, especially while defending Ana. However Allen finally start to shape up after switching school, and being held back a year, but he was almost 17 when he finally straighten out his life, but Eliot never really had an outlet or time to deal with his grief. And now that Allen stop fighting, the grief of his mother’s passing finally hit him. He start provoking others people at school, but never his family, since he hated what Allen had done to Ana and their father. And when the provoked children rise to the taunting, he fought back harder, enjoying it. But he wasn’t as intense as Allen. He had only gotten worst with the encouragement of terrible friends. Eliot even started smoking at age 15, only to be caught by Ana and quit when she cried as a result. He start straightening up his act not long after that thanks to both Ana and Allen. Kentucky's Reaper Game Eliot’s partner, Kevin was the boyfriend of this other player, Erica, but they didn’t partner up because Kevin’s entry fee was Erica’s memory of him. So she didn’t wait for him and partner up with someone else. Erica’s entry fee was her confidence, so as a result Kevin was always distracted, worrying about his girlfriend, and spend more time trying to reassure her and build it back up. He doesn’t really enjoy working with Eliot since Eliot is not his girlfriend and it wasn’t fair that he got stuck with him. With the divided attention, and as more players fell, Kevin usually end up helping out his girlfriend more, with fight and mission. He doesn’t fight much with Eliot or help him out, so every time they fight noise together, they were not in sync, which really mess up their attacks since this reaper game you have to be at least 50% in sync to do any actual damage by day three. But their sync lvl never got past 15%. Kevin got erased by day 4. Eliot was so furious, and in the end he became a reaper, losing his entry fee forever. Week 11 THIS IS WHERE YOU DESCRIBE WHAT HAPPENED IN THEIR GAME. adopted koi as sister, lost his actual sister ana. Post Week 11 shopkeeping, adopt hachi into his home, working several jobs District hopping visit the following Kyoto (support) Hirosaki ??? ??? Kyoto (active) ??? Relationships Sample Name Sample Name is a friendenemyplaymatelover of YOURCHARACTER'SNAMEHERE. Koikoi is one, adopted sister garth is erased player, reaper without wings hozen is same as garth V Jean? - superior, distrust Jean because of the erase threat Jean made once, but still respect him, just preferable at an arm distance away. cala - former friend? part of flower power and got mad at eliot flower power team - foe Unlinked Sample Name Too much effort, someone do this for me Trivia *His Noise form is named Gulo Luscus. It is a wolverine. *MUCH TRIVIA. *MUCH AMAZE. Gallery sleepfighter43_by_dei_to-db6y3bm.png|Eliot by @deideito on twitter tumblr_ntcsogwz8O1ruulblo1_1280.jpg|Eliot by rhapsodosinblue OC_3_Nora.png|Eliot and his boyfriends, Nagito and Kin (by http://phanielee.tumblr.com/) OC_solo_Nora (1).png|Flustered Eliot (by http://phanielee.tumblr.com/) Image.jpg|Eliot and his boyfriend Kin (by http://chimelon.tumblr.com/) CcnWbBNUAAA3KpH.jpg|Sketch Eliot from @chou19_feif Tumblr inline nsvq6tNYUL1r483ys 500.png|Eliot being erased by dargason-under-the-fantasia eliot eliot.PNG|Simply Eliot in his everyday wear Winter eliot.PNG|Eliot in winter clothing Image (2).jpg|Eliot and his boyfriend Nagito (by table 107 from ALA 2016 Black or Persona http://artistblack.tumblr.com/post/138189334087/anime-los-angeles-2016-109-alex-ahad-o8) Category:Reapers Category:Support Reaper Category:Week 11